Fifth Time's A Charm
by UpsideRight
Summary: Four times Alex has been kissed, and one time it meant something to her.


_Rating: PG-13 (incest) _

_Characters/Pairings: Alex/Justen mention of Alex/OC, Alex/OC, Alex/Riley_

_Summary: Four times Alex has been kissed, and one time it meant something to her._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the story idea and any non-Wizards of Waverly Place characters. Please don't sue!_

_A/N: As mentioned above, this story contains incest, so if that bothers you don't read. If you do read it, all comments would be very appreciated. :)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**-The Fifth Time's A Charm-**

**by BlackRose87**

Alex Russo's first kiss was with a boy from her kindergarten class. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes and the kiss came mostly from being board and having nothing better to do. The kiss lasted all of two seconds before they both pulled back, _ew!_ looks gracing their faces.

For the next week kids would make kissing noises whenever she was around, and Alex swore to herself that she would _never_ kiss another boy as long as she lived.

--

Her second kiss came years later when she was thirteen. She was playing spin-the-bottle at a friends birthday part; when it was her turn she used her magic so it would point to the most popular boy in their class.

Derek Hudson was the same age with curly blond hair and the greenest eyes Alex had every seen. The kids around the circle started whispering and giggling as the two of them made their way toward the closet marked _'7 minutes in heaven'_ and Alex couldn't help but role her eyes at the cheesy name.

She was thankful the light in the small closet was off. Their bodies were so close that she couldn't help the slight blush that crept up her cheeks and the way her hands began to sweat.

Derek bravely leaned in to kiss her, but instead his forehead whacked against hers, and Alex was sure that by morning she would have a small bruise.

"Uh, sorry," Derek whispered, rubbing his forehead.

"It's fine," she whispered back, her own hand going to her forehead.

For the next few minutes the only thing they succeeded in was bumping noses, completely missing the others mouth and slobbering all over the others cheek (the second one was all Derek and Alex mentally reminded herself to take a shower as soon as she got home).

When seven minutes were _finally_ up, nether one could make itout of that closet fast enough. Derek walked/ran past her toward a group of boys standing in a semi circle. Her best friend Harper ran toward her, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"So, how was it?"

"Uh, it was...interesting."

Safe to say, her crush on Derek Hudson ended that night, and for a second time in her life Alex swore she would _never_ kiss a boy again.

--

When Justin started teasing her about getting his first before her, Alex was determined to have her first _real _kiss with a boy. When she spotted her brother standing by a wall, kissing his girlfriend, Alex knew this would be the perfect time to shock her brother and get him to shut his trap all at the same time.

She scanned the hallway her eyes landing on a guy standing by his locker, right next to where Justin was smiling widely at his girlfriend.

Without a second though Alex saunter over to the nameless boy, her heart beating a little quicker when she was only a step or two away from him. She boldly grabbed the guys shirt, hauling him down to her level and pressing her lips to his. The guy didn't even have time to react before she pulled away from him, shooting her brother a smile over her shoulder.

Then, with her heart still beating wildly, she saunter down the hallway, a slight smile on her face.

Maybe kissing boys wasn't _that _bad.

--

Riley's kisses were always dominating, his mouth forcefully trying to get her mouth to yield to his own. When Alex was finally comfortable, her mouth opening the slights, Riley's tongue finally swept inside her mouth, causing a slight moan to emerge from the back of her throat. Riley smirked at her reaction as his body moved in closer toward her, forcing Alex to lay back on the couch.

It wasn't until his fingers skimmed the inside of her thigh that Alex's senses finally returner, and with more strength then she though she had, pushed Riley off her.

"Riley, I'm not read to go that far with you yet. I'm sorry."

Riley mutely nodded, grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and headed for the door.

"Me too," he spoke over his shoulder before slamming the door shut behind him.

The next day when he told the whole school that he finally _'nailed'_ her, then proceeded to breakup with her infront of the whole school, Alex again swore off men as tears ran down her cheeks.

--

It was Christmas when she received her next kiss while standing underneath the mistletoe.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked her as he walked into the kitchen, catching her trying to steal a slice of their mothers homemade Apple Pie.

Alex rolled her eyes, dropping the knife she was using on the counter and answering in an annoyed and angry tone,

"Nothing."

Justin continued to stare at her, and Alex couldn't help the slightest shiver that ran up her spine. She blamed it on just being cold, after all she was wearing a dress. She tried to walk past Justin as fast as she could but he easily caught her arm forcing her to stop.

She turned toward him, ready to chew him out for being a pain, but before she could get a word out his lips were suddenly pressed against hers. Alex's eyes were wide open through the whole kiss, which didn't last for more then a minute, till he pulled away, a slight smile on his face.

"What the hell..."

Before she could finish her sentence Justin pointed above them, and Alex stared with shock at the mistletoe handing above them. She looked back at Justin whom was still smiling at her.

"Merry Christmas, Alex." He walked past her, leaving her mind wandering and her body tingling.

"Yeah," she whispered "Merry Christmas"

**The End**


End file.
